


Bucky Drabbles

by TheWinterAsset



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterAsset/pseuds/TheWinterAsset
Summary: A mixture of Bucky focused drabbles and short one-shots.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Bucky Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Post CA: WS

Bucky didn’t talk much, he didn’t talk much at all.  
  
He’d been back with Steve for almost one month.  
  
He could at least look the man in the eyes now, and he eats when he’s told to. He sleeps when he’s told to, after Steve realised that telling him to go to bed initially didn’t equal sleep, going to bed and going to sleep were two different things. He doesn’t wet the bed quite so often anymore either.  
  
He was hurt when Steve found him. Steve had recovered from him wounds, the wounds inflicted by the winter soldier, turns out the serum they gave Bucky really wasn’t as good, his wounds were infected and his bones still broken.  
  
Steve had to show him how to brush his teeth, wash and shave. He still has to remind him when to complete those tasks and on bad days he has to explain how all over again.  
  
Bucky learns Steve’s routine. He learns that he’s not his new handler, he’s his friend. Bucky does remember that, he does, he knows Steve is his friend, but he also doesn’t remember. Sometimes he feels like he’s making up good memories when he remembers them. He’s not allowed these good memories so they can’t be true.  
  
Steve, with Sam's help, learns to keep his questions simple and direct, he learns not to make any sudden movements, learns to always make sure Bucky has at least one easy exit. He explains what hunger and tiredness feels like because every so often Bucky sways where he’s standing and falls to his knees.  
  
But he didn’t mind. Bucky was back. Right?  
  
He’d lost weight since freeing himself from HYDRA. His hair was growing longer every day, Steve had suggested cutting it, but at the mere sight of the scissors, Bucky had ran, only returning to the apartment several hours later with a look of apprehension, he thought he was going to be punished.  
  
He wasn’t punished.  
  
Steve never punished him. Even when he woke up in the middle of the night screaming and drenched in a col swear. Even when he souled his sheets or clothes. Steve never punished him.  
  
Steve was his friend.  
  
They’d hurt him when he remembered him.  
  
He woke up in bed, fearful he was trapped in the chair before it wiped him after the bridge.  
  
Steve was his friend.  
  
He found himself standing in the doorway to Steve’s room.  
  
“You can come in.”  
  
Bucky stepped into the room.  
  
“You’re my friend.”


End file.
